Sonic Subjunkies
Sonic Subjunkies (sometimes abbreviated as SSJ) was a German Digital Hardcore band based in Berlin, best known for releasing records on Digital Hardcore Recordings. Formed in the autumn of 1992, The band consisted of vocalist Holger Phrack, programmer Rob Marvin and producer/programmer Thaddeus Herrmann.The trio would later go on to release two limited edition albums and a handful of singles on Digital Hardcore, before defecting to the label Iris Light in 1998 for the release of their album 'Molotov Lounge'. In later years Thaddi also contributed to other projects such as Herrmann & Kleine, but was also DJ for radio KISS FM Berlin and went on to be editor of the German music magazine de:bug. No new SSJ material has surfaced since 1998, but a re-released vinyl version of Molotov Lounge was bought out on Lux Nigra in 2004. (Read more at Wikipedia). Links to Peel Peel was a big fan of the band's 'Turntable Terrorist' E.P., released on the Digital Hardcore label of Atari Teenage Riot in early 1995, although he was less impressed by the name of the German newcomers. On his 14 April 1995 show, he commented: :"This EP is a major favourite at Peel Acres. Sonic Subjunkies - I know it's an awful name, but it's a great record." Four years later, the DJ played multiple tracks from the 'Molotov Lounge” album, put out on Iris Light. The track 'Do You Even Know Who You Are' subsequently became the band's only Festive Fifty entry. Festive Fifty Entries *1999 Festive Fifty: Do You Even Know Who You Are #16 Sessions *No sessions Other Shows Played ;1994 *03 December 1994: Djungelstadt (Remix) (v/a CD - Rough And Fast) Riot Beats ;1995 *25 February 1995: Central Industrial II - The Lockdown (12" - Turntable Terrorist E.P.) Digital Hardcore *07 April 1995: Central Industrial 2: The Lockdown (EP-Turntable Terrorists) Digital Hardcore *14 April 1995: Turntable Terrorist (12" EP: Turnable Terrorist) Digital Hardcore *15 April 1995 (BFBS): Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12"-Turntable Terrorist E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings *21 April 1995: Never Trust A Pretty Face (12 inch - Turntable Terrorist EP) Digital Hardcore Recordings *22 April 1995 (BFBS): Turntable Terrorist (12"-Turntable Terrorist E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings *12 May 1995: Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12 inch-Turntable Terrorist EP) Digital Hardcore Recordings *02 June 1995: Never Trust a Pretty Face (12 inch - Turntable Terrorist EP) Digital Hardcore Recordings *17 June 1995 (BFBS): Never Trust A Pretty Face (12"-Turntable Terrorist E.P.) Digital Hardcore Recordings *04 November 1995 (BFBS): Turntable Terrorist (Blood From Moss Side Remix) (2x Compilation LP- Harder Than The Rest) Digital Hardcore Recordings ;1999 *24 February 1999: Welcome To Central Industrial (LP: Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *25 February 1999: Do You Even Know Who You Are? (CD - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *March 1999 (FSK): Do You Even Know Who You Are? (CD - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *03 March 1999: Do You Even Know Who You Are? (LP - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *04 March 1999 (Radio Eins): Do You Even Know Who You Are? (album - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *10 March 1999: Your Friend The Machine (LP - Molotov Lounge) Hermann *11 March 1999: Live From Jonestown (CD – Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *16 March 1999: 12.000 RPM (LP - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *07 April 1999: Do You Even Know Who You Are? (LP: Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *15 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Das Elektrophon (album - Molotov Lounge) Iris Light *29 December 1999: Do You Even Know Who You Are (CD-Molotov Lounge) Iris Light FF#16 ;2000s *17 December 2002: Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (12" - Turntable Terrorist EP) Digital Hardcore *02 January 2003 (Radio Eins): Central Industrial II: The Lockdown (EP - Turntable Terrorist) Digital Hardcore *03 February 2004: Central Industrial: The Lockdown (EP - Turntable Terrorist) Digital Hardcore Links *Atari Teenage Riot *Drum And Bass *Germany External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists